A significant characteristic of modern military vehicles is their appearance when viewed through an infrared optical instrument. This appearance is characteristic for a given vehicle type and is commonly referred to as the vehicle's infrared or thermal signature. The infrared signature is a tactical disadvantage in combat and accordingly one desires to reduce this signature. Of the various features that affect a vehicle's infrared signature, the hubs and wheels are among the most important. The hubs, wheels, and to a lesser extent, the tires tend to get hotter than the surrounding vehicle structure as the vehicle travels. The hubs wheels and tires thus provide a relatively easy means for detecting the vehicle by infrared instruments and even for identifying the vehicle as to type.